Sweet Dreams Originally a YouTube Series
by 98ashleybbz
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are perfect. Just, not together... Or, so, everyone thought... Follow Troypay on their journey through high school as they have to keep their secret sexcapades just that... Secret...
1. Fun in the Closet

Ashley: *Digs her nails into Zac's back*

Zac: *Falls on top of her*

Hi, I'm Ashley. I'm 17 and I go to Malibu High. I'm popular. Probably, too popular. Everything I do is watched. It sometimes feels like I'm a celebrity. Zac's breath sent shivers down my spine. Me and Zac hate each other. It probably doesn't make sense to you now, but trust me, it will later. I gave him one last kiss and pushed him off of me. He lied in the bed as he watched me scramble to get my clothes on. I looked at him and he smirked. It has been the same routine for 3 months but the sex seems to get better every time. He wrapped the sheet around his waist. He seemed shy... Why would he be shy if I've seen him all before? He pushed me up against the door and looked deeply into my brown eyes. I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker. He leant in and kissed me passionately. He pulled away and I ran downstairs to my car. I drove home as usual and snuck in silently. I tiptoed upstairs to the bathroom in my room. Usually, when I'm in the shower I'm thinking about what I'm going to wear but today all I could think about is Zac. I walked into my bedroom and pulled out my favourite outfit. All white, of course. My doorbell rang and I had to run downstairs in my towel to answer it.

?: Package for Miss Tisdale.

I giggled. It was Corbin. He is one of my best friends. He lives next door and my mom and his have become very close. His mom insists on him driving me to school every morning. I think she wants us to 'hook up' even though he is dating my best friend. We always joke about this. The idea is really funny because not only do I have my own car but my twin brother Lucas does as well. So, it's not like I can't get there. I opened the door and flung my arms around his neck. He kissed me on my cheek and forced his way past me and into my kitchen.

Corbin: Alright! I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?

He looked at me in my towel.

Corbin: Whoa!

He whistled at me. Perv. I grabbed one of the apples and threw it at him. He caught it and took a bite out of it.

Corbin: Thank you!

I walked upstairs and changed. Oh, I was early. Just a couple more seconds. 5…4…3…2…BEEP! Right on schedule. I opened my window and shouted out at the car. Monique and Vanessa were sitting in the car. I walked to Luc's room and wrote him a note. Our parents are away so we have the house to ourselves. Zac. I'm meant to be tutoring him. I went there and he answered the door in his towel. Let's just say it started there. There is this contest at school and I really want to enter but it's for couples… My brother was meant to be coming to school with us but he broke his foot. Don't ask me how…

Vanessa: Oh my god! I love this song

She turned the radio up to full blast.

Vanessa:

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah Lalalalalalalala_

Monique:

_I can't lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I wantDon't stop_

Ashley:

_Give me give me give me what you got gotCause I can't wait wait wait any more more more moreDon't even talk about the consequenceCause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to meAnd I don't give a damn what they say, what they think thinkCause you're the only one who's on my mindI'll never ever let you leave meI'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_I feel so untouchedThat I want you so muchThat I just can't resist youIt's not enough to say that I miss youI feel so untouched right nowNeed you so much somehowI can't forget youI've gone cr-_

What?

They were all staring at me. I felt myself going red.

Corbin: Damn! I didn't know you could sing. It's almost as hot as you in your to-

Monique was looking at him.

Corbin: Uh, I, uh, mean Monique. Sorry, babe.

We were at the corner and it was time to hop out. We were all friends but it was a secret… Just like my 'relationship' with Zac. Everyone knows about Momo and Corb but not about me and Zac. We would jump out of the car so no one would see us. It was cool for Momo to be in the car but she insisted on jumping out. We walked into school and into homeroom. All eyes were on us. We flaunted what we got. Well, me and V did. Momo was still a one man girl. Typical. We walked to our lockers. They were in a straight line next to homeroom. Monique's was the closest and then, V and then, me. They had cancelled the auditions until next week. Basketball was cancelled too. Us girls made our way to the door at the wrong time. Zac was there. Or should I say Efron? He bumped into me. Corbin closed his eyes. The hallway was silent. They had all turned around to watch us.

Zac: Watch it, Tisdale!

Ashley: Asshole! Can't YOU watch where YOU'RE going? You bumped into me!

Zac: I don't have to answer to this slut!

Everyone: Ooooh!

Ashley: *Lunges at him*

Corbin: *Drags her to homeroom before she could hit him*

Ashley: Let go of me!

Corbin: *Releases her*

I didn't pay much attention in homeroom. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes. His smile. His dick. I felt my pussy throbbing under the table. I glanced at him and caught his eye. I slowly reached for my phone in my bag. I showed it to him and he brought out his phone.

Ashley's text:

_Hi,_

_Meet me in the janitor's closet on 2nd__ floor in 1__st__ period_

_Ash_

Zac's text:

_Why? Horny for me? : P_

I walked to 1st period. It was English and Zac sat next to me. We sat at the very back of the classroom and would often do 'things' there. I sat down in my seat and pretended to be disgusted by him. This was great practice for drama later on. I had changed into my short white skirt and made the excuse that I spilt something on my trousers to the girls. I put my hands on the seat to push myself further back in my seat. The back of the room is dark so no one would see anything. He slid his hand onto mine. I looked at our entwined fingers. He was still looking at Miss Jones with a smirk on his face. He slid his hand closer to me until it was on my leg. My pussy throbbed even more. He hand seemed to travel further and further up my leg. It was finally there. He felt around as if something was missing.

He 'dropped' his pencil to get a better look.

Zac: *Whispers from under the table* No thong?

Ashley: *Whispers back* I came prepared.

Zac: *Whispers* Ooh! Sexy!

He came back up and placed his hand back where it belonged. His hands felt cold. He started rubbing me under the table. I could feel a moan creeping into my throat. He eased his finger into my pussy.

Miss Jones: Ashley, what is your favourite Shakespeare book?

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Even Zac's. He fingered me harder and I felt like I was about to explode.

Miss Jones: Ashley? Are you okay? Zac? Could you take her to the nurse's office, please?

By this time, the class were back to focusing on their work.

Zac: No.

Miss Jones: Do you want a detention?

Zac: *Fake sighs* No.

Miss Jones: Then take her…

He took his finger out of my pussy. He got up and walked to the door. I grabbed my bag and followed. He dragged me into the nearest closet.

Zac: *Shuts the door and pins her against it*

Ashley: *Jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist*

Zac: *Kisses her passionately and starts to kiss her neck*

Ashley: *Moans softly* Zac…

Zac: * Pulls her shirt over her head and kisses the area around her bra*

Ashley: *Pulls off Zac's shirt*

Zac: * Starts to undo her bra whilst nuzzling her neck*

Ashley: *Giggles* Zac! *Unbuckles his belt. Slides his pants down with her feet*

Zac: *Puts her down. Takes off her skirt*

Ashley: *Pulls his boxers off and starts to rub his dick*

Zac: *Groans* Ash- Oh shit!

Ashley: *Starts to push him on the floor*

Zac: *Kisses her*

Ashley: *Leaves a trail of kisses down to his belly button*

Zac: *Squeezes her nipples*

Ashley: *Starts sucking on his dick. Moans on his dick as he squeezes her nipples harder*

Zac: *Reaches into her bag and pulls out a condom* Are you doing it or am I? *Smirks*

Ashley: *Grabs the condom. Rips it open and slides it onto his dick using her mouth*

Zac: *Moans* Oh my god! Ashley! I need to fuck you! *Pushes her off of his dick and pushes her onto her back*

He looked at me and kissed me. I felt sparks fly in between us.

Zac: Ready?

I was so horny all I could do was nod. He slowly eased his dick into me. He bent over me and looked in my eyes the whole time.

Ashley: *Moans like crazy* Zac! Go faster!

Zac: *Thrusts in and out faster* *Groans* Oh shit! Ashley! I'm gonna cum.

I grabbed him by his neck and kissed him. He stopped thrusting and paid more attention to the kiss. My plan worked. I rolled over and was now on top. I hovered over his dick. I felt my cum dripping onto him. He grew another inch and the tip of his dick barely entered my pussy.

Ashley: *Sexily moans*

Zac: Stop teasing me!

Ashley: *Lowers herself onto his dick more. Rotates her hips*

Zac: *Groans* You're so hot!

Ashley: *Smirks* I know! *Rides him harder and faster*

Zac: *Holds onto her hips and pulls her down harder on him*

Ashley: *Screams* ZAAAC! *Puts her hands on his chest and pushes herself up and down, slow but hard*

Zac: *Throws his head back*

Ashley: *Knows he's about to cum*

Zac: *Leans up and kisses her*

It was wrong but it felt so right. Zac was the basketball captain and I was the singer/cheerleader. According to the school 'rules' we couldn't date. That doesn't mean we don't have feelings for each other. That whole scene in the hall was just an act. It keeps things hot and heavy in the bedroom… or the closet…

Ashley: *Wraps an arm around his neck and puts the other one on the floor*

Zac: *Groans and cums*

Ashley: *Moans, cums and scratches his back*

He kissed me one last time and started to slide me off of his dick.

Zac: *Pants heavily* You coming by later?

Ashley: No, sorry!

I pulled my skirt up again and found my thong in my bag. I pulled that on too. He already had his boxers and trousers on. His shirt was on but unbuttoned. I found myself pinned against the wall again. He rubbed me through my thong and kissed my neck. I moaned a little.

Zac: Why not?

Ashley: *Bites her lip* I'm going to the beach with the girls…

He helped me get dressed… and tried to undress me again. We had finished just in time. The bell just rang. We just had to get out of here before anyone left their class. He kissed me one more time and left. I looked at my trusty little mirror and saw everything was looking good… as usual… I walked out the closet. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Vanessa.

V: Did you hook up with Zac again?


	2. Tiki Tiki

Ashley: What? I didn't hook up with Zac.

V: Calm down! I was just kidding! I know you would NEVER go there! *Giggles* But did you hear that there were people having sex in the closet?

Ashley: *Nervously laughs*

It was the end of the school day and we were on our way to my house. Being the idiot I am I forgot to pack for the beach before I left my house. It was time for the infamous First Day Beach Party and we had to look HOT!

Zac's Point Of View (P.O.V)

We had just finished basketball practice and I was back in the changing rooms. Everyone was getting their stuff for the beach party. I didn't really want to go. Seeing Ash in her bikini would only give me a hard on… There was a wall in the locker room where we wrote the names of the girls we like/love, are dating, are fucking or would like to date or fuck them. Every guy in our year had written their girl. It was my turn today. I snuck to the wall before the others got out the shower and wrote Ashley. I put 2 hearts by her name which represented love. I love Ashley. How? I have no clue. All I know is that I love her… I walked to my locker and pulled out my phone. There was a picture of me and Ash as the wallpaper. I smiled and started to get changed.

Corbin: *Walks in* Ooh! New name, guys! And it's Ashley! And the boy loves her.

The guys: Woohoo!

Joe: He's whipped but can you blame him?

The guys: Hell no!

Corbin: *Laughs* Hey, Zac?

Zac: Yeah?

Corbin: Who'd you hook up with?

Zac: What? *Nervously laughs* I didn't hook up with anyone!

Corbin: Oh, yeah? Then, what's all of this on your back?

The guys: Oooooooooooh! Zaccy's got a girlfriend! *Laugh*

Corbin: So, who is it? I bet it's a slut!

The guys: *Laugh*

Zac: *Turns around and looks at him*

Corbin: I hope you used a condom! Don't know what she could have!

The guys: *Laugh*

Zac: *Annoyed. Puts on the rest of his clothes and walks out*

I drove to the beach. I was too pissed at Corbin. If I had stayed longer then who knows what I would have done? The whole year was there. And then, I saw her. She was sitting at the Tiki Bar. I looked at her and a smile snuck onto my face.

Zac's text:

_Hi babe,_

_Meet me by the Starbucks. I'll be waiting for you in my car._

_Zac_

I saw her look down at her phone. She looked back up and smiled. I saw her texting back.

Ash's text:

_I'll leave in half an hour. Get me a hot chocolate plz… and a cookie… white chocolate…_

_Ash_

_XxX_

I beamed and drove back to my house to pick up something. I looked at my phone and saw I had 15 minutes to get back and get her hot chocolate. I went into Starbucks and got her hot chocolate and cookie. I hopped back into the car. I saw her walking up five minutes later with a sarong wrapped around her waist. She looked before she came into the car.

Zac: Hey.

Ashley: Hi.

I could tell she felt shy. I started to drive her back to her house.

Ash: Zac? There's this singing contest at school and I was wondering if you could enter it… with me?

Zac: Okay…

Ash: I know it's bad for- Wait… What?

Zac: O-kay!

Ash: Oh my god! Thank you! *Kisses him and pulls away*

I slid my hand up and down her leg whilst driving. She's wearing a bikini underneath the sarong. I lifted the sarong until it was high enough. She looked at me flirtingly. I hesitated. I was nervous. I've never been nervous. She saw I was and grabbed my hand. She picked it up and put it down her bikini bottoms. She maneuvered my hand until my finger ended up in her pussy. Her eyes rolled back into her head. I fingered her harder. She moaned. I felt my finger becoming slippery but she was becoming tighter. I put another finger in and she moaned louder. Three fingers now.

Ashley: Harder! Zac! *Moans*

Her moans were turning me on. I got a hard on immediately. It's like she was reading my mind. We had stopped at a red light and she swiftly jumped over and bent down by the peddles.

Ashley: Pull over by the park.

I did as I was told as soon as the green light switched on. She unzipped my jeans and pulled my dick through the flap on my boxers.

Zac: Ash, what are yo-? Oh shit!

My first question was interrupted by a warm liquid slowly covering my dick. My eyes started to roll into the back of my head. She started to try and deep throat me.

Zac: You can't do that! No one can! I'm too bi-.

I felt my dick tickling the back of her throat. She gagged on my dick and the vibrations made my dick harder. She tried again. I laughed but she didn't seem to gag. She took it like a pro. Adrenalin rushed through my body. I felt like I was going to cum. I threw her onto the back seats and pulled a condom over my dick. I pumped her hard.

Ashley: *Vibrating* H-h-h-ol-l-ly S-s-sh-it-t-t!

I felt her cum on my dick but this only made me go faster and harder. We cummed and we both passed out, breathless. I drove her back to her house two hours later. We were lucky because Luc was sleeping when she got inside. Just before she left I pulled her back into the car and gave her a kiss. I snuck the surprise into her bag.

Ashley: *Bites her lip and smiles* Night!

Zac: Night.

I kissed her cheek and watched her walk up to the door. I opened the car door and stepped out before she could open the door. I walked towards her. She had a confused look on her face.

Ashley: What are you doing?

I stepped closer to her until her back was against the door.

Zac: I love you, Ash. I can't help it.

Ashley's P.O.V

Oh my god.

Ashley: *Looks down and then back up* Wel-

Zac: *Kisses her passionately*

It felt like fireworks. Explosions were going off in my head. I didn't want it to stop. I loved it. I love him.

Ashley: *Pulls away, breathless* I love you, too.

Well, that was about half an hour ago. Now we're in my bedroom doing the usual.

Zac: *Bites her nipples*

Ashley: ZAC! *About to scream*

Zac: *Kisses her* Shh! Luc is sleeping.

Ashley: *Moans quietly*

I watched his hand move further and further down my body. He finally reached my pussy. He fingered me and just as I was about to cum, he pushed me onto the bed.

Ashley: *Whines* That's not fair! I was about to cum!

Zac: *Smiles. Starts kissing up her leg*

Ashley: *Giggles* Zac! It tickles!

Zac: *Starts to kiss her pussy*

Ashley: *Moans*

Zac: *Horny from her moans. About to start licking her*

Luc: *Knocks on the door*

Ash: *Sits up*

Zac: *Whispers* Oh shit!

Ashley: *Whispers* Get your stuff! *Normal* Just a second.

We started putting on our clothes.

Ashley: *Whispers* Zac… Where's my bra?

He walked back to where he was standing when he threw my bra. It was hanging off my closet door. He grabbed it and walked over to me.

Zac: Here you go!

Ashley: *Giggles* Thanks. *Kisses him*

Zac: *Opens the door to her balcony and climbs out*

Ashley: *Fully dressed. Opens the door* Hey bro. What's up?

Luc: I just wanted to ask if you wanted pizza.

Ashley: Sure.

Luc: Cheese and tomato?

Ashley: Of course!

Luc: Alright. By the way, Mom phoned. They'll be back tomorrow.

Zac's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and groaned. My back was killing me. I might need to talk to Ash about the whole nails-in-the-back situation. I took a shower and got dressed. I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple. Red, of course. It's my favourite colour. I was doing things that I normally found boring but, today, they seemed liberating. I walked into school today with a completely different attitude. I saw Corbin start walking beside me.

Corbin: Zac? I'm sorry about yesterday. But, seriously, who is she?

Zac: It's cool, man. *Smiles*

Corbin: You're in a good mood! Oh my god! You got laid last night, didn't you?

Zac: Shh! I don't think everyone in school heard you!

Corbin: She did well! You actually tried to do something with your hair! Damn!

Luc: *Limps into school* Hey guys! Zac? Did you do your hair?

Corbin: That's what I just said!

Luc: You screwed someone last night and you didn't tell us? I am shocked! But, by the look of you, I can tell she screwed you good! I need some of th-!

Zac: Luc, I beg you not to finish that sentence!

The girls walked up to Luc.

V&Momo: Luc! You're back! *Hug him*

Ashley: Efron!

Zac: Tisdale!

Zac&Ashley: *Start arguing*

Corbin: Shut up!

Zac: *Whispers* Whore!

Ashley: *Whispers* Asshole!

Corbin: Hush! I want you guys to try and be friends…

Zac&Ashley: *Shocked* What?

Corbin: You guys can at least try. What harm could it do you? Now shake.

Zac&Ashley: *Slowly inch their hands towards each other*

Corbin: *Rolls his eyes. Grabs their hands and makes them shake* We're all going Disneyland on the weekend and you two are rooming together.

Zac&Ashley: *Fake sigh* Fine…

We all start to walk to homeroom. Just as Ashley is about to enter homeroom she gets a tap on her shoulder.

Ashley: *Turns around* Yes?

Joe: Hey Ash. Do you want to go on a date with me?

She looked over at the girls and they were both mouthing 'Yes!' She looked at me and turned back to Joe.

Ashley: No… Sorry, Joe.

Joe: *Pissed* Why not?

Ashley: Because I don't want to!

Joe: Why not?

He reached for her arm but she pulled away. He grabbed it and pulled her close to him. My fists started to clench.

Zac: Joe. I would let go of her if I was you.

Joe: Why do you care? *Leans in to kiss her*


	3. Finding Out

V and Zac were making out. My boyfriend and my so called best friend.

Zac: *Pulls away* It's not what it looks like!

Ash: I hate you! *Runs to her room*

Zac: *Runs after her*

Ash: *Slams the door in his face*

Zac: *Bangs on the door* Ash! Open up!

I opened the door and threw his stuff out quickly. I shut the door back and sat on the bed.

Zac: Ash? Where am I meant to sleep?

Ash: V's bed, maybe? *Cries*

Zac: *Sighs* I'm gonna let you cool off, but, then, tomorrow we are going to sort this out.

I curled up in a ball and cried the most I've ever cried. HE slept on the couch that night. I woke up and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my bag. I walked into breakfast and found Zac's chair empty. Luckily, MY room didn't go through the sitting room.

Ash: Morning guys!

All: *Don't look up* Hey…

Ash: *Sits down* Momo? Pass the orange juice, please?

Momo: *Looks up briefly and looks back down* Sure… *Screams*

The gang were all startled by Momo's outburst and looked at her.

All: What?

Momo: *Points at Ash*

All: *Look at Ash* OH MY GOD!

Ash: What? *Starts to fiddle with her hair* Don't you like it? Oh my god! It's horrible, isn't it?

Momo: No… You look beautiful! But, why?

Ash: Needed a new start… Can I talk to you? Alone?

Momo: Yeah… Sure, sweetie.

We walked to the kitchen and I told her what I saw last night. She was in a state of shock. Her mouth was wide and so were her eyes.

Momo: Zac? And Vanessa? OH MY GOD!

Ash: *Starts to cry*

Momo: *Hugs her* It's okay! Didn't you talk to her? Or him?

Ash: No! I don't want to! He hurt me!

Momo: You need to remember it wasn't only him… It was V too.

Ash: How do I know Zac didn't start it?

Momo: How do you know he did?

Ash: *Sighs* I'm leaving. I hope you guys have a great time here. Will you tell the others?

Momo: I'm not telling them anything because you're not going!

Ash: I am!

Momo: *Sighs* If you go then we all go. It wouldn't be the same without you.

Ash: I can't let your weekend be ruined by me.

Momo: It's cool. Lemme just go and talk to Corbin.

Ash: Alright… I'm gonna go and get my bags sorted.

I walked into the room and found Zac sitting on my bed. I felt anger run through my veins.

Ash: What do you want?

Zac: Your forgiveness…

Ash: Who said you're going to get it?

Zac: SHE KISSED ME!

Ash: Did you stop her?

Zac: Well…

Ash: SEE?

Zac: *Grabs her hand* It didn't mean a thing! I love you! Not her!

Ash: *Pulls her hand away* I don't believe you… *Turns to leave the room*

Zac: *Grabs her hand and pulls her into a kiss*

Ash: *Kisses him back*

Zac: *Starts to unbutton her shirt*

Ash: *Pushes him away and buttons her shirt back*

The ride home was horrible. I had to sit on Zac's lap again. I couldn't wait until it was my turn to drive. I stayed in my room for the rest of the weekend.

Luc: *Knocks on her door* Ash, can I come in?

Ash: Whatever…

Luc: Hey… Momo just told me what happened…

Ash: Aren't you mad?

Luc: No…

Ash: Why not?

Luc: Did you see how drunk V was?

Ash: *Laughs a little* Lemme rephrase that question… Aren't you mad… at Zac?

Luc: *Sighs* Look, Ashley. Even if Zac didn't stop the kiss, that doesn't mean he's in love with V. It doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, either…

Ash: *Sighs* Even if that is true… I don't think it will be easy to trust him again.

Luc: Let me ask you a question… Before V knocked on the door, were you guys… you know?

Ash: *Uncomfortable* Yeah… Well, we were about to.

Luc: Well, there's the answer… He was horny!

Ash: *Hits him* Hey! Shut up! *Laughs*

Luc: I give you permission to piss him off a little bit. Go out with Chace or Jared. They called me to ask if you were available.

Ash: Hmm… Gimme Jared's number.

Luc: Here you go. *Gives her his number* Now, here's your pizza.

Ash: Cheese and tomato?

Luc: Duh!

Ash: Thanks… for everything!

Luc: *Kisses her head* Love you, sis!

Ash: Love you, too!

Monday Morning! Time to piss Zac off! Hot outfit? Check! Lip-gloss? Check! Hot guy for bait? Check! Cor picked us up this morning. Me and Luc walked to the car. Cor started checking me out…

Ash: Hey guys!

Cor: Whoa!

Momo: *Sitting behind him. Hits him on the head*

Cor: OW! Sorry…

Ash: *Laughs*

We arrived at school and I saw Jared. I also saw Zac's car pull into the car park out of the corner of my eye. I walked sexily up to Jared and kissed him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Zac glaring at us. His eyes were showing that he was pissed. I pulled away and grabbed Jared's hand and walked into school.

Zac's P.O.V

SHE'S DATING JARED! THAT ASSHOLE! They were making out all day.

Zac: *Walks up to Ash* Can I talk to you?

Ashley: No…

Corbin: *Laughs* Zac, you gotta see this video!

It was ICT and Corbin was watching Slap Fest. It's usually awesome but I wasn't in the mood today. The day was long and slow. I saw Ash hop into Jared's car. I had people asking me, all day, what happened. I just ignored them. I drove home and had a shower. I walked to Ashley's house and saw Jared leaving. My heart broke more and more as I watched her kiss him. I climbed up to her balcony. I used the big tree and stood outside. I saw her walk back upstairs. She was wearing a sports bra and some shorts. She was getting ready for a jog. She sat down on the bed. I guess she didn't notice me yet. I tapped on the window. She jumped and opened the door. I saw a tear stroll down her cheek. I stepped closer to her and put my hands on her waist.

Zac: It's you, Ash. It always has been. I don't love Nessa. It was a moment of weakness. I'm sorry I hurt you. *Looks down*

Ash: *Lifts his chin up and kisses him*

Zac: *Kicks the door and it closes. Pushes her until they fall on the bed. Pulls away*

Ash: *Whispers* Zac…

Zac: *Leans their foreheads together. Looks deeply into her eyes*

Ash: *Looks into his* Your eyes are beautiful…

Zac: *Smiles* I was hoping you was going to say, 'I love you'!

Ash: But I don't…

Zac: HEY!

Ash: *Giggles* I love you!

Zac: *Laughs* I love you too… *Kisses her again*

Ash: *Takes off his shirt*

Zac: *Takes off her sports bra and shorts*

Ash: *Takes off his jeans and boxers*

Zac: *Pulls away. Starts kissing her body*

Ash: *Winces in pain* Ouch!

Zac: *Stops kissing her body. Looks at the bruise on her lower stomach* I'm so sorry, babe…

Ash: *Tears up* It's okay…

Zac: *Kisses her. Puts condom on. Slowly eases himself into her*

Ash: *Moans quietly*

Zac: *Thrusts slowly*

Ash: *Whispers* Zac…

Zac: *Kisses her neck*

Ash: Mmm…

Zac: *Keeps thrusting slowly into her*

Ash: *Leans up*

Zac: *Confused*

Ash: *Smiles slightly*

Zac: *Smiles back whilst still thrusting*

Ash: *Keeps their eyes locked. Wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Closes her eyes*

Zac: *Closes his eyes and melts into the kiss*

Ash: *Pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder*

Zac: *Thrusts a little faster*

Ash: *Bites his shoulder*

Zac: *Smirks*

Ash's P.O.V

It felt magical. It felt so natural to be with him. Jared had become obsessed with me and I liked the fact that with Zac… there were no rules. We did what we liked and enjoyed our time together. That's all I want.

(Meanwhile, with Jared…)

Jared: Oh shit! I left my phone at Ash's.

He walked back to her house and knocked on the door.

Luc: Oh hey!

Jared: Hey… I left my phone in Ash's room.

Luc: Go on up! But she might be sleeping so be quiet, please?

Jared: Sure…

He walked up the stairs.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Another 10 minutes later, we were sitting down in her living room. Her dad was pacing. Her mom was sitting down. Luc was standing by the door.

Ash: Daddy? Can you say something?

Ash's Dad: Zac, what are your intentions with my daughter… apart from… that?

Ash: DADDY! *Shocked*

Ash's Dad: Calm down! I'm only joking. I'm happy for you guys but, don't let me catch you doing that again!

Luc: THAT'S ALL SHE GETS? WHEN YOU GUYS CAUGHT ME HAVING SEX WITH VANESSA YOU GROUNDED ME FOR A MONTH!

Zac&Ashley: YOU HAD SEX WITH VANESSA?

Luc: Uh-oh…

He ran to his room. Or hobbled as fast as he could. He locked the door.

Ash: My brother? AND MY BEST FRIEND? OH MY GOD!

Ash's Dad: Zac… I think it's time you went home. Your parents must be worried…

Zac: Yeah…

There was an awkward silence for a while…

Ashley: I'll walk you out.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

Zac: Should I come and pick you up before school tomorrow?

Ashley: Yeah… I'll tell Corb…

Zac: Alright! *Leans in*

Ashley: *Grabs his neck and pulls him in harder*

Zac: *Starts to make out with her*

Ashley: *Pulls away. Whispers* My dad's watching us.

Zac: *Whispers back* Let him! *Kisses her again*

Ashley: *Pulls away and pushes him out the door*

Ashley's P.O.V

I fell asleep and had nothing but dreams about Zac that night. I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. I walked downstairs and opened the door to find Zac.

Ash: Zac? What are you doing here so early?

Zac: Early? Babe, it's 8:00!

Ash: *Eyes widen* WHAT? Oh shit! We're gonna be late!

Zac: Hurry up! I'll be in the car. *Turns to leave. Stops* Unless you want me to help you get dressed? *Smirks*

Ash: Out! *Points to the door*

Zac: *Laughs*

I ran upstairs and had a shower. I got dressed and ran to his car.

Zac: Finally! *Starts the car*

Ash: *Hits his arm*

I pulled the apple I grabbed on my way to the door out of my bag. School starts at 8:25… We had 13 minutes… Shit…

Zac: Hey!

Ash: What?

Zac: Your apple… It's red!

Ash: Nah, it's green!

Zac: Shut up!

Ash: *Laughs. Takes a bite* Why does it matter?

Zac: Red's my favourite colour…

Ash: Really? *Puts the apple up to his lips and lets him take a bite*

Zac sped to school. I had nothing to do… and Zac had practice. Boy, it's gonna be a looooooooong day! By the time we got to school, everybody knew. Zac was getting pats on the back and I was getting hugs. Everyone was okay with us. Wow! Never thought it would happen…

Corbin: So, I know I only told you about Disneyland yesterday but we are leaving after school tomorrow.

Ash: Seriously? I need to pack… And Corbin?

Corbin: Um-hm…

Ash: Who did you tell about me and Zac…?

Corbin: Miley…

Zac: MILEY? Oh god! She's gonna kill me!

Ash: Didn't you tell Miley yesterday?

Zac: No! I forgot!

Ash: How could you not tell your own sister?

Miley: ZAC!

Zac: Oh shit!

Miley: *Cries* I'm so happy for you! *Hugs him*

Zac: What?

Miley: Yeah… I'm a little bit pissed that I had to hear it from Corbin but that's cool… I guess I should tell you about Nick…

Zac: Nick? Nick Jonas?

Miley: Yeah…

Ash: Ewww! His brother kissed me!

Miley: Oh yeah! I heard about that big fight with Joe! I heard you were winning until Mrs Downey came along, Zac.

Zac: Of course! *Laughs*

Corbin: Oh yeah! Miley, do you wanna go Disneyland with us?

Miley: Nah… It's cool.

(Let's skip to the car ride to Disneyland! Corbin's driving. Luc is sitting next to him. V and Momo are sitting in the middle seats behind them. Ashley is sitting on Zac's lap as the bags are on her seat.)

I was sitting on Zac's lap on the way to Disney. Cor brought the car with the small boot. Dumbass. I kept squirming around. Every time Cor went over a speed bump I banged my head so I had to try and squirm my way back to a comfy position.

Zac: *Whispers* Babe, stop squirming! You're making me hard.

Ash: *Smirks. Grinds her ass on his dick*

Zac: Oh shit!

I felt something prick me in my ass.

Ash: Cor, turn it up! I love this song!

Cor: OK, Ash! *Turns it up, all the way*

Ash: *Unbuttons Zac's trousers and boxers and pulls them down. Pulls down her trousers and thong too.*

Zac: *Rubs her pussy a little. Puts his hand up her top*

Ash: *Leans back and moans in his ear* Z-Zac…

Zac: *Turned on. Lifts her up a little and slides a condom onto his dick. Slides her onto his dick and groans*

Ash: Shh!

I checked to make sure no one had heard him. I started to move up and down. It was night time and there were no lights in the car so no one could see us. I moved faster and faster. Not only was the music loud but Momo and V had their I-Pods in so they definitely didn't hear us. When we were done there was just enough space for me to suck the cum off Zac's dick. I threw the condom out the window. I think it landed on the car behind us. Oops! We were fully dressed again and we just sat in the back… making out. Corbin had turned down the music and Zac and I were sharing my I-Pod. Corbin stole Zac's because his one died. We weren't really paying any attention to where Cor was driving. The car came to a screeching halt and I banged my head on the ceiling again. I rubbed my head...

Ash: WHAT THE FUCK? CORBIN!

Zac: Calm down, babe.

Corbin: Zac's turn…

Zac: You've still got half a mile to go!

Corbin: So?

Zac: CORBIN!

Corbin: Fine!

He started, or tried to, the car.

Corbin: Uh-oh!

Ash: I need to pee. Whilst you're doing that I'm walking to that petrol station down the road.

Cor: Help me push, Zac?

Zac: *Groans* Fine!

Me and the girls started walking to the petrol station and left the boys to push… Lucas was in the front steering and Zac and Corbin were pushing as Luc has a broken foot.

Zac's P.O.V

Lucas is such a dumbass.

Ash: Why are you guys arguing?

She had just walked out of the bathroom and came back to find me, Cor and her fool of a brother arguing.

Zac: This fool locked the door!

Luc: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Zac: You were the last person in the car!

All of the boys started to squabble. V rolled her eyes and went to get the man at the cash register. Ash and Momo looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Ash grabbed my face and Mo grabbed Cor's. They kissed us passionately and Luc was speechless.

Ash: *Pulls away* Better?

Zac: *Smirks* Not yet… *Leans in again*

Luc: *Pulls Zac away from Ashley* Enough from you, lover boy! I know how to get us out of this situation. Momo… Gimme your bra!

Momo&Cor: What?

Luc: I can use the underwire to get into the car.

Momo: Nope! I don't think so! Why mine? Why not, V's or Ash's?

We started to argue again. Whilst we were doing this Ash used her own little trick and got the car open. The alarm went off and she grabbed the keys on the seat to turn it off.

Zac: Nice work, Ash! *Kisses her*

Ash: I know! Come on, V!

Zac drove and we finally got to the hotel.

Woman at desk: I'm sorry but we only have two three bed rooms available.

Whole gang: Seriously?

Woman at desk: Yeah, sorry.

V: I guess its girls and boys!

Zac, Luc&Cor: What? NOOOOO!

The gang sat down and Ash handled it… as usual…

Ash: Excuse me? Is the penthouse available?

Woman at desk: The previous visitor left and the penthouse can be ready in a few minutes.

Ash: We'll take it!

She handed over her Dad's credit card and threw 5 room passes at the gang.

Ash: We're in!

Cor: Way to go, Ash!

We took the lift up to the deluxe penthouse suite.

Ash: There are 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Zac and I have the master bedroom and you guys can fight over the others.

Cor: Why do you and horny over there get the master bedroom?

Ash: You can either stay in the penthouse suite my dad paid for or you can sit alone in the room YOU will be paying for?

Cor: Come on, Momo!

(The gang all know about V and Luc.)

Luc: Come on, babe! *Grabs V's hand*

Zac: *Peers out from their room* Ash! You have got to see this!

Ash: Oh my god! It's huge!

Zac: I know what you're talking about! *Smirks. Kisses her neck*

Ash: Perv! *Shuts the door*

Zac: *Pushes her on the bed*

Ash: *Rips his shirt. Sucks on his neck. Leaves a hickey*

Zac: *Groans* Ash…

Ash: *Pulls off his, now, ripped shirt*

Zac: *Pulls off her trousers*

She stripped me down until, I was in my boxers. I didn't have a hard on yet but she can easily change that. I stripped her down until, she was in her bra and thong.

V: *Knocks on door* Zac, can you stop canoodling my best friend long enough so we can have dinner? Did I say dinner? I meant check out the hot tub!

Ash: There's a hot tub! *Grabs a robe and wraps it around herself. Runs out the room*

Zac: *Pulls on jeans and runs after her*

Ash: Oh my god! *Runs back to the room and puts on her bikini. Runs back and jumps in*

The rest of the gang: *Do the same*

Ash's P.O.V

I looked into the fridge next to the hot tub and pulled out champagne. I grabbed 6 six glasses from the kitchen and ran back to the hot tub. I poured out the champagne and passed the glasses around. After about 3 or 4 glasses, V was wasted. Luc and V decided not to share a room so V had her own room. Zac offered to put her in bed and I went to grab some pajamas from her bag. I came back to my worst nightmare.


	5. Forgiving You

V and Zac were making out. My boyfriend and my so called best friend.

Zac: *Pulls away* It's not what it looks like!

Ash: I hate you! *Runs to her room*

Zac: *Runs after her*

Ash: *Slams the door in his face*

Zac: *Bangs on the door* Ash! Open up!

I opened the door and threw his stuff out quickly. I shut the door back and sat on the bed.

Zac: Ash? Where am I meant to sleep?

Ash: V's bed, maybe? *Cries*

Zac: *Sighs* I'm gonna let you cool off, but, then, tomorrow we are going to sort this out.

I curled up in a ball and cried the most I've ever cried. HE slept on the couch that night. I woke up and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my bag. I walked into breakfast and found Zac's chair empty. Luckily, MY room didn't go through the sitting room.

Ash: Morning guys!

All: *Don't look up* Hey…

Ash: *Sits down* Momo? Pass the orange juice, please?

Momo: *Looks up briefly and looks back down* Sure… *Screams*

The gang were all startled by Momo's outburst and looked at her.

All: What?

Momo: *Points at Ash*

All: *Look at Ash* OH MY GOD!

Ash: What? *Starts to fiddle with her hair* Don't you like it? Oh my god! It's horrible, isn't it?

Momo: No… You look beautiful! But, why?

Ash: Needed a new start… Can I talk to you? Alone?

Momo: Yeah… Sure, sweetie.

We walked to the kitchen and I told her what I saw last night. She was in a state of shock. Her mouth was wide and so were her eyes.

Momo: Zac? And Vanessa? OH MY GOD!

Ash: *Starts to cry*

Momo: *Hugs her* It's okay! Didn't you talk to her? Or him?

Ash: No! I don't want to! He hurt me!

Momo: You need to remember it wasn't only him… It was V too.

Ash: How do I know Zac didn't start it?

Momo: How do you know he did?

Ash: *Sighs* I'm leaving. I hope you guys have a great time here. Will you tell the others?

Momo: I'm not telling them anything because you're not going!

Ash: I am!

Momo: *Sighs* If you go then we all go. It wouldn't be the same without you.

Ash: I can't let your weekend be ruined by me.

Momo: It's cool. Lemme just go and talk to Corbin.

Ash: Alright… I'm gonna go and get my bags sorted.

I walked into the room and found Zac sitting on my bed. I felt anger run through my veins.

Ash: What do you want?

Zac: Your forgiveness…

Ash: Who said you're going to get it?

Zac: SHE KISSED ME!

Ash: Did you stop her?

Zac: Well…

Ash: SEE?

Zac: *Grabs her hand* It didn't mean a thing! I love you! Not her!

Ash: *Pulls her hand away* I don't believe you… *Turns to leave the room*

Zac: *Grabs her hand and pulls her into a kiss*

Ash: *Kisses him back*

Zac: *Starts to unbutton her shirt*

Ash: *Pushes him away and buttons her shirt back*

The ride home was horrible. I had to sit on Zac's lap again. I couldn't wait until it was my turn to drive. I stayed in my room for the rest of the weekend.

Luc: *Knocks on her door* Ash, can I come in?

Ash: Whatever…

Luc: Hey… Momo just told me what happened…

Ash: Aren't you mad?

Luc: No…

Ash: Why not?

Luc: Did you see how drunk V was?

Ash: *Laughs a little* Lemme rephrase that question… Aren't you mad… at Zac?

Luc: *Sighs* Look, Ashley. Even if Zac didn't stop the kiss, that doesn't mean he's in love with V. It doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, either…

Ash: *Sighs* Even if that is true… I don't think it will be easy to trust him again.

Luc: Let me ask you a question… Before V knocked on the door, were you guys… you know?

Ash: *Uncomfortable* Yeah… Well, we were about to.

Luc: Well, there's the answer… He was horny!

Ash: *Hits him* Hey! Shut up! *Laughs*

Luc: I give you permission to piss him off a little bit. Go out with Chace or Jared. They called me to ask if you were available.

Ash: Hmm… Gimme Jared's number.

Luc: Here you go. *Gives her his number* Now, here's your pizza.

Ash: Cheese and tomato?

Luc: Duh!

Ash: Thanks… for everything!

Luc: *Kisses her head* Love you, sis!

Ash: Love you, too!

Monday Morning! Time to piss Zac off! Hot outfit? Check! Lip-gloss? Check! Hot guy for bait? Check! Cor picked us up this morning. Me and Luc walked to the car. Cor started checking me out…

Ash: Hey guys!

Cor: Whoa!

Momo: *Sitting behind him. Hits him on the head*

Cor: OW! Sorry…

Ash: *Laughs*

We arrived at school and I saw Jared. I also saw Zac's car pull into the car park out of the corner of my eye. I walked sexily up to Jared and kissed him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Zac glaring at us. His eyes were showing that he was pissed. I pulled away and grabbed Jared's hand and walked into school.

Zac's P.O.V

SHE'S DATING JARED! THAT ASSHOLE! They were making out all day.

Zac: *Walks up to Ash* Can I talk to you?

Ashley: No…

Corbin: *Laughs* Zac, you gotta see this video!

It was ICT and Corbin was watching Slap Fest. It's usually awesome but I wasn't in the mood today. The day was long and slow. I saw Ash hop into Jared's car. I had people asking me, all day, what happened. I just ignored them. I drove home and had a shower. I walked to Ashley's house and saw Jared leaving. My heart broke more and more as I watched her kiss him. I climbed up to her balcony. I used the big tree and stood outside. I saw her walk back upstairs. She was wearing a sports bra and some shorts. She was getting ready for a jog. She sat down on the bed. I guess she didn't notice me yet. I tapped on the window. She jumped and opened the door. I saw a tear stroll down her cheek. I stepped closer to her and put my hands on her waist.

Zac: It's you, Ash. It always has been. I don't love Nessa. It was a moment of weakness. I'm sorry I hurt you. *Looks down*

Ash: *Lifts his chin up and kisses him*

Zac: *Kicks the door and it closes. Pushes her until they fall on the bed. Pulls away*

Ash: *Whispers* Zac…

Zac: *Leans their foreheads together. Looks deeply into her eyes*

Ash: *Looks into his* Your eyes are beautiful…

Zac: *Smiles* I was hoping you was going to say, 'I love you'!

Ash: But I don't…

Zac: HEY!

Ash: *Giggles* I love you!

Zac: *Laughs* I love you too… *Kisses her again*

Ash: *Takes off his shirt*

Zac: *Takes off her sports bra and shorts*

Ash: *Takes off his jeans and boxers*

Zac: *Pulls away. Starts kissing her body*

Ash: *Winces in pain* Ouch!

Zac: *Stops kissing her body. Looks at the bruise on her lower stomach* I'm so sorry, babe…

Ash: *Tears up* It's okay…

Zac: *Kisses her. Puts condom on. Slowly eases himself into her*

Ash: *Moans quietly*

Zac: *Thrusts slowly*

Ash: *Whispers* Zac…

Zac: *Kisses her neck*

Ash: Mmm…

Zac: *Keeps thrusting slowly into her*

Ash: *Leans up*

Zac: *Confused*

Ash: *Smiles slightly*

Zac: *Smiles back whilst still thrusting*

Ash: *Keeps their eyes locked. Wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Closes her eyes*

Zac: *Closes his eyes and melts into the kiss*

Ash: *Pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder*

Zac: *Thrusts a little faster*

Ash: *Bites his shoulder*

Zac: *Smirks*

Ash's P.O.V

It felt magical. It felt so natural to be with him. Jared had become obsessed with me and I liked the fact that with Zac… there were no rules. We did what we liked and enjoyed our time together. That's all I want.

(Meanwhile, with Jared…)

Jared: Oh shit! I left my phone at Ash's.

He walked back to her house and knocked on the door.

Luc: Oh hey!

Jared: Hey… I left my phone in Ash's room.

Luc: Go on up! But she might be sleeping so be quiet, please?

Jared: Sure…

He walked up the stairs.


	6. Best Friends

Jared: *Whispers* Ash? *Hears moaning*

He walked towards her door and saw it slightly open. He saw Zac thrusting into a girl.

Jared: *Whispers* It can't be Ashley. She hates Zac.

He saw the girl lean up and kiss Zac. She threw her head back and moaned. He saw it was the girl he loved. He felt anger rush through him. He walked downstairs and slammed the door.

(Back to Zac and Ashley…)

Zac: *Thrusts harder but still slowly*

Ash: *Whispers* Zac, I'm going to… *Moans and cums*

Zac: *Cums*

Ash: *Scratches his back*

Zac: *Groans. Kisses her*

We passed out on the bed and I put my head on his chest. We fell asleep for an hour. I woke back up and kissed him lightly. He slowly opened his eyes and I felt him kiss me back.

Ash: *Pulls away* Hi… *Smiles*

Zac: *Smiles* Hi… Can I talk to you?

Ash: Sure… *Lies on top of him*

Zac: Can you stop digging your nails into my back?

Ash: *Laughs* I only do that to show you that I enjoyed it… It's like me biting your ear… *Bites his ear*

Zac: *Turned on* I have to go. *Stands up*

Ash: Do you have to go now?

Zac: Um… *Looks at her lying on the bed… naked* Yeah! What time is it?

Ash: 5:00.

Zac: Oh no. Dinner's in half an hour.

Ash: Can't you phone your parents?

Zac: Nah… I missed practice today and my dad would be really pissed if I missed dinner. I'll text Miley and tell her to stall for me. *Starts getting dressed and texts Miley just before he put his shirt on*

Ash: Stall?

Zac: I kind of snuck out of the house. My mom knows but my dad doesn't…

Ash: Oh… *Looks down*

Zac: *Lifts her head up and kisses her lightly* I love you…

Ash: I love you, too.

Zac: *Finishes getting dressed and sneaks out the balcony*

Ash: *Smiles*

I went to take a 2 hour shower and when I came out I found Jared on my bed.

Ash: Hey? What are you doing here?

Jared: *Drunk. Stands up and walks over to her. Slurs* H-H-ey s-s-sex-xy! *Picks up his phone* Found it! *Laughs*

Ash: You're drunk!

Jared: Y-Yeah… Don't you like it? Or how about my dick? *Grabs her hand, puts it down his pants and rubs it on his dick* Or is Zac's better?

Ash: *Tries to take her hand out*

Jared: *Pulls her onto the bed and lies on top of her*

Ash: *Squirms* Jared! GET OFF!

Jared: You fucked Zac… Now, it's payback time!

Ash: What? NO!

He ripped off the towel I was wearing. He fiddles with a condom and thrust himself into me. I tried to close my legs as the pain was unbearable. I screamed and cried but no one was home. V picked up Luc and they went to her house.

Jared: *Grunts* You're so tight! *Thrusts harder and faster*

Ash: *Crying and squirming* Stop! You're hurting me.

Jared: *Leans down and whispers in her ear* So?

I felt the stale alcohol on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. Not like when Zac's breath is on my neck. Zac's breath is warm and makes me feel tingly. Jared's breath made me feel dirty.

Jared: *Thrusts harder and faster*

Ash: *In serious pain. Starts to bleed*

Jared: You're getting blood on my dick, you bitch! *Hits her and punches her*

Ash: *Starts crying uncontrollably*

Jared: Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!

(Meanwhile, with Zac…)

Zac: *Opens the door to Ashley's house* Hello? Anybody home?

He walked back to her house and found the door open. He walked in and heard crying upstairs. He walked upstairs and heard Ashley screaming. He burst in the door and saw Jared thrusting into Ashley.

Jared: *Looks at Zac* Ah! If it isn't lover boy now. *Pulls up his trousers* Sorry to rape and run… *He opened the balcony door and climbed down before Zac could reach him*

Zac's P.O.V

I'm going to kill that bastard. I looked over at Ash and saw her curled in a ball, crying. I walked over to her and uncurled the ball she was in. I wrapped her in her towel again, picked her up and took her into the bathroom. She rested her head on my chest and cried. The anger started bubbling away. Even if me and Ashley were dating… we're still best friends. I needed to protect my friend… I sat her down on her bathroom counter and ran a bath. I made sure it was the right temperature. I put her down in the bath and was about to walk out.

Ash: *Mumbles* Zac…

Zac: *Turns around to face her*

Ash: *Stands up, even though it's causing her lots of pain. Takes off his clothes and holds his hand. Pulls him into the bath*

Zac: *Sits down in the bath and pulls Ashley between his legs*

I know what you're thinking. Sympathy sex. If we were just about sex then we probably would have had sex but we weren't. We were genuinely in love. I just wrapped my arms around her. After the bath I carried her and laid her on her bed. I dried both of us off and saw the cuts and bruises on her body. I felt myself tear up. I lied down next to her. I kissed every single cut on her body.

Ash: *Moans* Zac… Not now… I'm still sore…

I kissed her lips and put her pajamas on her. I went into Luc's room and went through his drawers to find a T-shirt and shorts. I fumbled through his drawers and found a dirty little magazine.

Zac: *Walks back into Ash's room* Hey Ash… Look what I found in Luc's room!

Ash: *Leans up and looks at the magazine* Eww! Get that away from me! There's cum on it!

Zac: *Screams like a girl. Drops the magazine*

Ash: *Laughs uncontrollably*

Zac: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

I heard the door shut downstairs and Luc walking up the stairs. I slid the magazine under the bed and it came out the other side… just as Luc walked in. Oops! He saw the magazine and walked out again, embarrassed.

Zac&Ash: *Laugh*

I jumped into the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around and looked at me. I leaned in slowly and kissed her. She kissed me back and started to pull down the shorts I borrowed from Luc.

Zac: *Pulls away* Are you sure?

Ash: *Whispers in his ear* Just… don't go too rough…

Zac: *Crawls on top of her. Looks into her eyes*

Ash: *Kisses him*

Zac: *Pulls down her pajama bottoms. Starts to rub her*

I started to rub her so that she could get used to it. She opened her legs wider so I started to finger her. Her moans started to turn me on. She rolled over so she was on top. She pulled off her tank top. She pulled down my boxers and started to suck my dick. I groaned in pleasure. She stopped and reached into her drawer by her bed. She took off the packet for the condom and put it in her mouth. She slid the condom on and sucked my dick some more. She started to kiss up my body until she reached my lips. She kept our eyes locked whilst she turned her body to lie on her back. I was now on top and in control. I leant over her and kissed her. I pulled away and started to push my dick in.

Ash: *Stops him* Zac… Kiss me whilst you do it…

I softly kissed her lips and slowly entered her. She felt really tight. I felt her body tense and I pulled out of her.

Zac: Babe, I know it's hurting you… I don't mind waiting…

Ash: *Starts to tear up*

Zac: *Hugs her and kisses her head*

I just held her for the rest of the night. I woke up just before Luc was leaving for school and told him everything that happened… Well… Not everything…

Luc: HE WHAT?

Zac: Shhh! She's still sleeping!

Luc: SORRY! *Calms down. Whispers* Sorry!

Zac: Tell the gang… I want you and Cor to go and look for him! If you find him, kill him…

Luc: I'll call Cor now…

Zac: Tell the whole school to be on the lookout for him… Don't tell them why… Tell Miley what happened too… I need to call my parents…

Luc: Alright… Have you told the police yet?

Zac: Not yet. I want to take her down to the station to show them what he did to her but I think she's still in a state of shock…

Luc: Alright. I'll see you later.

Zac: Bye…

I walked back upstairs and saw Ashley pulling on her clothes. I walked into the room and she turned around.

Ash: Hey…

Zac: Hey. What are you doing?

Ash: Getting ready for school.

Zac: What? You are not going to school.

Ash: But I've got the auditions…

Zac: Forget them.

Ash: But-

Zac: Remember! It's both of us… We can have our own little audition… Only, with make out breaks! *Nuzzles her neck*

Ash: *Laughs* Zac!

Zac: How you feeling?

Ash: Good… I guess. Thank you for helping me.

Zac: It's alright. That's what best friends are for!

Ash: Who said you're my best friend?

Zac: Hey! *Tickles her*

Ash: *Laughing but still in pain* Zac! Stop! *Rolls until she falls off the bed*

Zac: *Laughing*

Ash: Oh! You think that's funny?

Zac: Uhh… YEAH!

Ash: *Grabs his phone. Walks over to the balcony door and opens it. Hangs his phone over the railing*

Zac: You wouldn't dare!

Ash: You wanna try me? *Smirks*

Zac: Ash, put the phone down.

Ash: Alright! *Drops it*

Zac: *Runs and looks over the balcony* Haha! It fell in the bushes!

Ash: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

The sprinklers turned on and ruined my phone. I turned to Ash with a pissed expression.

Ash: Oh shit! *Starts to run*

Zac: *Follows her into the garden and picks her up. Walks towards the pool*

Ash: Zac! PUT ME DOWN!

Zac: *Standing by the edge of the pool* Alright. *Drops her*

Ash: *Rises from the water. Her tank top clings to her curves*

Zac: *Laughs until he sees how hot she looks* Damn…

Ash: *Smirks. Gets out of the water and does the splits*

Zac: *Looks at her ass*

Ash: *Gets up and takes her top off* Your loss.

Zac: *Grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss*

Ash: *Takes off his clothes and pushes him into a chair on the edge of the pool. Whispers into his ear* See ya! *Tips the chair so he falls into the pool. Runs into the house with his clothes and locks the door*

Zac: *Climbs out of the pool and runs to the door* Ashley Michelle Tisdale! LET ME IN!

Ash: Alright! Alright! *Opens the door*

Zac: At least pass me my boxers…

Ash: Here… *Hands him his boxers*

Zac: *Puts them on* I never knew you could do the splits… *Smirks as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Ash: I used to be a cheerleader at all of your games and you never knew I could do the splits?

Zac: *Laughs* No…

Ash: *Whispers in his ear* Well, then there's gonna be a LOT more surprises! *Walks into the living room*

Zac: Oh! She is so HOT! *Follows her*

Ash's P.O.V

We practiced the song a little bit. I'm sure you want to know what it is but I can't tell you. It's our little secret. I wrote it myself.

Ash: *Singing her part*

Zac: *Randomly kisses her*

Ash: *Kisses back. Lies on her back*

Zac: *Puts his hands up her shirt*

Ash: *Shivers*

Zac: *Pulls away* What's wrong?

Ash: Your hands are cold!

Zac: *Laughs*

My phone rang and I was just about to go and pick it up when Zac pulled me back into bed.

Ash: Zac! The phone!

Zac: So? *Nuzzles her neck*

He knew it was my weakness. I felt my body get weaker and weaker. I kissed him and the answering machine started to play.

Momo (On the machine): Hey Ash… We're coming over… Luc told us what happened… We're so sorry… Ash… I might as well tell you this… My idiotic boyfriend kind of told someone about what happened with you and Jared and now the whole school knows… It's okay though because they are supporting you… Zac… You have exactly 10 minutes to finish whatever you were doing to my best friend… Just remember, Luc has a key! Alright… Bye!

Ash: Did you hear that, Zac? *Tries to pull away*

Zac: Um hm. *Pulls her back into a kiss*

(7 minutes later)

Luc: *Opens the door* HELLO? *Shouts*

Zac&Ash: *Lean up from the couch* Heyyyy Luc…

Luc: *Covers his eyes* Zac, Corbin has some clothes for you outside and as soon as Ashley puts some clothes on, he will bring them in.

Ash: Alright! I'll be in the shower. *Walks upstairs*

Zac: *Starts to follow her* I'll joi-.

Luc: *Stops him*

(A week later…)

Everything was back to normal. I felt like myself again. Me and Zac were at my house watching a movie. I suddenly felt an urge. I sat on Zac's lap with my back towards the TV and started to kiss his neck.

Zac: Babe, what are you doing?

I never said anything… I just kept kissing his neck.

Zac: Ash, stop! I wanna watch the film!

He pushed me off of his neck and started to watch the film again. I turned around and grabbed my drink. I started to drink from it but it 'accidently' spilt in his lap.

Zac: *Trembling* Aaah! COLD!

Ash: Oh my gosh! Zac, I'm so sorry. *Runs to get a cloth from the kitchen and puts it on his crotch. Starts to rub his dick through the cloth and his trousers*

Zac: A-A-As-s-sh, s-s-top! *Groans*

Ash: *Sits back on his lap and pulls her skirt up. Starts to rub her pussy on his leg. Moans. Kisses his neck*

His phone rang. His temporary phone of course… I looked at him and he reached to pick it up. I just kissed his neck.

Zac: Hello?

Cor: (On the other line) Hey Zac! What are you up to?

Zac: N-n-not-th-thing… W-what-t ab-b-out y-you?

Cor: Why are you stuttering? Is Ash there?

I could hear the conversation and just as he was about to answer I grab his balls.

Zac: *Shouts* YES!

Cor: Go get your freak on, brother! Just remember protection!

Zac had already dropped the phone and was paying more attention to me. He started to remove our clothes and started to squeeze my nipples.

Ash: *Moans*

Cor: (Still on the other line) Zac? Ashley? Eww… Are you guys doing it? Eww! Hanging up now! *Hangs up*

I pulled down Zac's trousers and my thong. He stopped kissing me immediately.

Zac: Are you really sure? 'Cause you've been dropping hints all week and at the last minute you change your mind…

Ash: *Whispers in his ear* Don't you wanna have sex with me? *Rubs his dick more*

Zac: *Groans. Throws his head back*

Ash: I thought so…

(They ended up doing the dirty, right there, on the couch. A month later… With the girls…)

Ash: *Laughing. Stops and hold her stomach*


	7. False Alarm

**Momo: Ash, you okay?**

**Ash: No…**

**V: What's wrong?**

**Ash: I've been throwing up a lot and my period is a couple days late…**

**Momo: OH MY GOD! Are you pregnant?**

**Ash: I can't be! I'm only 17!**

**Momo: Have you and Zac had unprotected sex recently?**

**Ash: No… apart from… OH MY GOD! Zac and I had sex a week after I got raped and we forgot to use a condom… Oh shit!**

**V: Calm down, Ash! You're not sure yet… Don't worry yourself until it's confirmed. The exact same thing happened to me a month after I first had sex with Lucas and it turned out I just had food poisoning. Take a test.**

**Ash: Are you sure?**

**V: Yeah! In fact… let's go and get a test and you can try it at your house.**

**We went to the store and bought a test. As soon as we got to my house I ran to the bathroom. I did the business and waited in my bedroom with the girls for the result. I paced up and down. I couldn't help but feel nervous. How would I tell Zac that I'm pregnant? If I'm not pregnant then I'll definitely make sure I'm more careful in the future!**

**V: Time!**

**I picked up the test and the box and read the instructions.**

**Momo: Well?**

**A smile spread across my face.**

**Ash: I'm not pregnant!**

**V: Oh, thank god! I was so scared.**

**Ash: What do you mean? You said that…**

**V: It was a lie! I just wanted to comfort you…**

**Ash: Hey! *Hits her***

**Zac walked in and saw me holding the pregnancy test box. I froze and so did the girls.**

**Zac: W-what is that? *Shocked***

**I hid it behind my back.**

**V&Momo: See ya! *Walk out the room***

**Ash: How did you get in?**

**Zac: It's not important! Are you pregnant?**

**Ash: What would you do if I was?**

**Zac: *Shouts* ANSWER ME!**

**He never usually raises his voice at me but he did.**

**Ash: *Shouts* ANSWER ME!**

**Zac: *Sits down* Are you or are you not?**

**Ash: I'm not.**

**Zac: Then, why do you have a test?**

**Ash: I thought I was…**

**Zac: What?**

**Ash: That day… when we were downstairs and Corbin called… A month ago…**

**Zac: *Looks down* Oh…**

**I clutched my stomach and ran into the bathroom. I couldn't stop throwing up. Zac ran after me and held my hair and rubbed my back. When I finally stopped, I looked up and saw Zac and the girls looking at me with worried looks.**

**Ash: What?**

**Zac: You're vomiting blood…**

**Ash: What? No, I'm not… *Stands up and faints***

**Zac's P.O.V**

**Zac: Ash? ASH?**

**I picked her up and ran to the car. **

**Momo: What should we do?**

**Zac: Follow me in Cor's car.**

**The guys and I were at the house and I came upstairs to say hello to and get Ashley. Then I saw the pregnancy test box in her hand and my heart stopped. **

**(Half an hour later… At the hospital with the gang…)**

**Doctor: Are you with Miss Tisdale?**

**Luc: Yes! *Stands up* How is she?**

**Doctor: It was just a little food poisoning…**

**Zac: So, she's alright?**

**Doctor: Yes… She can go now. I prescribed some medicine for her.**

**(A week later… With the gang at Zac's house)**

**Corbin was on the barbeque cooking the hot dogs and burgers. Luc was trying to sort out the music and I was… I was… doing nothing. I know what you're thinking! But, it is my birthday! Well, the day before…**

**Zac: Hurry up, girls! *Shouts***

**Momo walked out of the house with Nessa.**

**Momo: Calm down! We're here!**

**Zac: Where's Ash?**

**Ash: Here… *Walks out of the house in a black bikini***

**Cor: Whoa! *Checks her out***

**Momo: *Hits him***

**Zac: *Walks over to her. Kisses her passionately***

**Ash: *Starts to make out with him***

**Luc: *Laughs* Guys…**

**Zac&Ash: *Still making out***

**Luc: *Stops laughing* Guys?**

**Zac&Ash: *Still making out***

**Luc: *Puts his hand on Zac's forehead and pushes him away from Ashley***

**V: *Giggles* **

**I had to take over the cooking from Corbin for a while as he nearly burnt the food. I know that you're thinking that Corbin is an awesome BBQ cook… and he is… when there aren't any girls in bikinis around… I even made some of my special sauce… We were sat at the table in the garden eating. Corbin picked up one of the bottles and was about to put it on his burger.**

**Zac: *Grabs his hand* I wouldn't put that on your burger if I was you, Cor…**

**Cor: *Pulls his hand away* Whatever… *Pours lots of the sauce on his burger. Takes a bite from the burger. Starts to yell and runs to grab a drink***

**Momo: What was in the sauce?**

**Zac: Chilies… *Laughs***

**Momo: What are you laughing at?**

**Zac: *Points at Corbin. Laughs uncontrollably***

**The rest of the gang looked at him and laughed too. He was glugging down the whole carton of milk from my fridge. After the carton was finished he ran to the pool and dived in. We all couldn't stop laughing. After, he got out of the pool and walked over to us. We all strained to hold in our laughs but it didn't work. Vanessa cracked first.**

**Cor: You think that's funny?**

**V: *Couldn't stop laughing***

**Cor: Fine… *Picks her up and walks over to the pool. Drops her into it***

**We all ran over and V rose from the water spluttering. We all started laughing again.**

**Luc: *Trying not to laugh* Do you need help, sweetie? *Bends down and outstretches his hand***

**V: *Smiles* Thanks… *Grabs his hand and pulls him in***

**I picked up Ashley, bridal style, and jumped into the pool. Corbin copied but nearly dropped Momo on her head. Idiot…**

**Ash: *Comes to the surface of the water* ZAC!**

**Zac: *Stops laughing* Oh shit! *Starts to try and run in the water***

**Ash: *Grabs his shirt and pulls him towards her. Turns him around***

**Zac: *Looks into her eyes***

**Ash: *Looks into his***

**Luc: Again? That's it! We're going! Bye, guys…**

**The gang left… Didn't really notice… Me and Ash were making out outside by the edge of the pool… Miley came bursting through the doors.**

**Miley: Mom and Dad are home… I'll tell them the plan! *Winks at Ash. Runs back***

**Zac: What did she mean? *Confused***

**Ash: Nothing! Nothing! Don't worry! *Kisses him***

**Corbin walked through the doors with Lucas, all dressed up for a night on the town… Corbin was holding some of my clothes. **

**Corbin: Get out the pool, Zac! We're going out!**

**Zac: What? Serious?**

**Corbin: *Nods***

**Zac: Awesome! *Kisses Ash* Gotta go, sweetie! *Gets out of the pool and runs inside***

**Ash's P.O.V**

**I waited for the car to leave and I texted the girls. They came down from Mile's bedroom and helped me set up the house. We all got dressed, greeted the guests as they came in and Momo texted Corbin to tell him to come home. The guys arrived half an hour later. I heard Zac's key turning in the lock and hushed everyone. The guys walked in. Zac turned on the lights. Everyone jumped out.**

**Everyone: Surprise!**

**Zac: *Shocked* Oh my god!**

**Miley: *Walks up to him. Hugs him* Happy birthday, bro!**

**Zac: Thanks.**

**Everyone walked up to him and hugged him. I came walking towards him. I was wearing my short white dress. I saw a twinkle in Zac's eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back.**

**(5 hours later… With the gang…)**

**Zac&Ash: *At the door. Waving* Bye guys! *Close the door* Thank god!**

**Zac: *Hugs her. Whispers in her ear* Thank you…**

**Ash: *Pulls away* You're welcome… *Leans in***

**Zac: *Leans in too***

**Cor: *Walks out from nowhere. Eating some Lays* Awww…**

**Zac&Ash: *Look at him***

**Cor: Sorry! *Walks into the living room and sits on the couch***

**Zac&Ash: *Laugh***

**(Ash follows him. Zac gets changed and comes back downstairs)**

**(An hour later…)**

**Ash: I'm going to bed… *Stands up***

**V&Momo: Me too! *Stand up***

**Ash: You coming, babe? **

**Zac: Nah… I'm gonna sit and chat to the boys…**

**Luc&Cor: *Groan***

**Zac: *Points to the door* Get out!**

**The others: *Laugh***

**Ash: Alright… *Bends down. Kisses him* Night, sweetie…**

**Zac: Night…**

**The girls: *Walk upstairs***

**Zac's P.O.V**

**The guys: Wow… They looked hot!**

**I don't know how long we were downstairs but Ash came down a while later… Her hair was messy but she still looked beautiful… dressed in nothing but a shirt… My shirt… and underwear, of course… **

**Ash: Babe, you coming to bed now?**

**Zac: *Speechless. Nods***

**Ash: *Grabs his hand. Pulls him upstairs***

**Zac: *Winks at the boys***

**Cor: *Smirks***

**Luc: Ew! Gross!**

**Ash: *Opens the door to his room* **

**Zac: *Closes the door. Pushes her up against it. Kisses her neck***

**Ash: *Giggles* Slow down, Zac! I still haven't given you your present!**

**Zac: *Groans* Can't you give it to me on my birthday? **

**Ash: *Grabs his hand. Checks the time on his watch* Today is your birthday! *Kisses him* Happy birthday!**

**Zac: Thank you! *Smiles* Can I get some more action?**

**Ash: Bed! Now!**

**Zac: *Smirks* Okay!**

**Ash: *Laughs* Sit down!**

**Zac: *Laughs. Sits down***

**Ash: *Walks over to her bag and takes out a box. Walks back to him and hands him the box* Here… Happy birthday!**


	8. Trading Love

Zac: Thanks! *Takes it. Opens it* Oh my god! You got me an iPhone?

Ash: Yeah… I owe you after soaking your phone… But I also got you something else… Gimme your hand.

Zac: Okay? *Gives her his hand*

Ash: *Puts a scrapbook in his hand*

Zac: A scrapbook? *Confused*

Ash: Open it!

Zac: *Opens it and sees nothing in it* It's empty…

Ash: Duh!

Zac: What's this for?

Ash: I was thinking that you and me can make a scrapbook for that project that's due in English… The one that's due in the last week of school?

Zac: There's a project due in English?

Ash: Yeah… *Giggles* Maybe you don't realize because you keep feeling me up?

Zac: Maybe… *Smirks. Kisses her*

Ash: *Starts to pull off his T-shirt*

Zac: *Stops her* Wait… I have something to give to you… *Stands up*

Ash: You obviously don't understand the whole birthday concept… *Smiles*

Zac: *Fake laughs* Your so funny (!) *Looks in her bag*

Ash: What are you doing in my bag, Zac?

Zac: *Takes out the present* Close your eyes!

Ash: *Closes her eyes*

Zac: *Walks over to her. Puts the necklace on her* Okay… Open!

Ash: *Looks down at the necklace* Oh my god!

Zac: Just to show you I love you!

Zac's P.O.V

I got her a necklace shaped like a heart with diamonds in it. It cost me a fortune but it was worth it… It had words inscribed on the back but I'll find out what it says later…

Ash: *Hugs him* Thank you, Zac! *Kisses him*

Zac: *Unbuttons his shirt (The shirt she is wearing that is his)*

Ash: *Unzips his jeans*

I won't go in to detail… You obviously know what we did… It was waaay too good to explain… And we managed not to disturb everyone… Boy, that was a fun night… Anyway, the next morning…

Zac: *Wakes up with Ash in his arms. Smiles. Watches her*

Ash: *Secretly awake* Good morning, Zac.

Zac: *Scared*

Ash: *Laughs* You've been watching me for 10 minutes now! Freak!

Zac: What? *Fake hurt* You're so mean!

Ash: *Plays along* Oh, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it better?

Zac: Kiss me. *Smirks. Leans in. Closes his eyes*

Ash: *Leans in. Blows a raspberry in his face. Runs downstairs (She is dressed and so is he)*

Zac: Oh, she's so gonna get it! *Runs after her. Follows her into the kitchen and picks her up by her waist. Laughs. Tickles her*

Ash: *Giggles* Stop it, Zac.

Zac's Dad: *Clears his throat*

Zac: *Puts her down*

Zac&Ash: *Turn around*

Ash: *Giggles* Oops. Hi, Mr Efron. Hi, Mrs Efron. Morning, guys!

Zac: Mom! Dad! *Hugs them*

Zac's Mom: Hi, sweetie! Why haven't you cut your hair?

Zac: What? Not even a, 'How are you doing?'!

Zac's Mom: I'm just kidding!

Cor: But, dude, you really need to cut you hair!

Zac: You're one to talk!

Everyone apart from Corbin: *Laugh*

Cor: *Under breath* Bastard!

Zac's Mom and Dad: We have to go but we'll be back in a couple of hours.

Zac: Where you going?

Zac's Dad: Hospital…

Zac: Why? Is something wrong?

Zac's Mom: They wanted to talk to us about Miley…

Zac's Mom: Your present is in the living room on the table and your dad got you something as well. Don't break anything! *Kisses Zac's cheek and Mile's forehead* Bye, guys.

Everyone: Bye!

Zac's Mom and Dad: *Leave*

Zac: I still don't understand what happened last night…

Ash: Well, I told the boys to take you to a shitty club whilst me and the girls set up the house.

Zac: How did the girls get here so quickly?

Ash: They didn't leave the house… They were in Miley's room!

Zac: Ohhh… Continue…

Ash: I texted Cor when the house was ready and everyone was here. He brought you home and, well, you know the rest…

Zac: Well, thank you, guys!

Momo: It wasn't our idea! It was Ash's.

Zac: Well, thank you! *Kisses her*

Ash: *Pulls away* You're welcome!

V: Hey Ash?

Ash: Yeah?

V: What's that around your neck? It's really pretty…

Ash: *About to speak*

Miles: Oh, Zac got it for her. *Shovels a spoonful of cereal into her mouth*

Zac: *Confused* How did you know?

Miles: I looked in your locker at school!

Zac: How do you know my locker combination?

Miles: I have my connections! *Sticks her tongue out at him. Stands up* I have to go. Meeting Nick for our date!

Momo: Awww! Have fun!

Miles: I will! *Leaves*

V: I just realized something! Ash?

Ash: Um hm?

V: Zac's never taken you on an official first date…

Momo: Oh yeah!

Zac: Thanks for ruining it, V.

V: What did I do?

Zac: I was gonna ask this beautiful girl next to me if she wanted to go on a date on Saturday, but, you ruined it!

V: *Giggles* Sorry!

Zac: *Turns to Ashley* So?

Ash: Duh! *Laughs*

Zac: Cool… *Smiles*

V&Momo: *Squeal* Can we talk to you, Ash? In Zac's room?

Ash: O-kay?

Ash's P.O.V

We walked upstairs and sat down on Zac's bed.

Momo: So are you excited about the date?

Ash: Duh!

V: Which reminds me…? When did you guys officially get back together?

Ash: *Looks down* The day I started dating Jared…

Momo: *Shocked* Seriously?

Ash: Yeah…

V: Let me guess… He apologized… AGAIN! And you kissed him! And you guys had sex, right?

Ash: You know us too well… but it wasn't like that…

V: It wasn't?

Ash: Well, it was, but, the sex… wow!

Momo: That good?

Ash: Um hm… It felt so good to be back in his arms. It was slow and passionate… It wasn't just lust… I think it was when we finally realized how much we loved each other. It was tender…

I looked at V and Momo and they were bawling.

V: *Cries* Th-that was so b-e-a-utifuuuul!

Ash: *Looks at them weirdly* O-kay? I'm going back downstairs… *Walks downstairs*

I walked downstairs to find the boys watching a basketball game with beer and chips in their hands… I laughed as Zac jumped up and took money from Cor as his team scored a point. Cor sunk further and further into his chair. I sat next to Zac and we cheered every time our team scored. We won! We beat them! Zac didn't bet that we would win but I did!

Ash: *Sticks her hand out towards Cor* Pay up!

Cor: What? That was a fluke!

Ash: Gimme my money!

Cor: *Hands her $30*

Ash: $30? We said $50!

Cor: *Hands her $20 more*

Ash: Thank you!

Luc: *Laughs*

Ash: I don't know what you're laughing about! You owe me 50 too!

Cor: *Laughs*

Luc: *Hands over $50*

Ash: *Snatches it* THANK YOU… VERY MUCH!

Luc: Yeah! Yeah!

Zac's Mom: *Walks in crying*

Zac: Mom? What's wrong?

Zac's Mom: I don't know how to say it…

Zac's Dad: *Walks in*

Zac: Dad? Why is Mom crying?

Zac's Dad: I-I-I…

Miley: *Walks in* What's wrong?


	9. Mixed Up

_Zac's Mom: *Flings her arms around Miley's neck*_

_Zac's Dad: Miley isn't our daughter… And she isn't your sister…_

_Zac: WHAT?_

_Miley: What are you talking about?_

_Zac's Dad: *Turns to Ashley and Lucas* Did you ever have a sister born on November 23rd__?_

_Ash: Yes... *Tears up* But she died when she was born…_

_Zac's Dad: Your sister didn't die… _

_Luc: *Stands up* What?_

_Zac's Dad: There was a mix up at the hospital the day our daughter and your sister were born. Our daughter passed away and the hospital accidently gave us Miley…_

_Ash: *Starts to cry* Does that mean…?_

_Luc: Miley's our sister?_

_Zac's Dad: *Nods*_

_Miley: Oh… my… god! *Sits down*_

_Ash: *Runs outside*_

_Zac: *Runs after her* Ash? *Doesn't see her. Walks back inside*_

_Miley: *Hugs Zac. Cries*_

_(A few months later… July)_

_Zac's P.O.V_

_I miss Miley… I see her every day but I still miss those fights we had in the morning… She's moved in with the Tisdales/Grabeels. My parents and Ash's parents nearly had a HUGE argument over what her name should be. So, Miley came up with a solution. She named herself Miley Cyrus. It's official… It's Ash & Luc's birthday tomorrow. Jared was sent to prison for a year. I'm sure you would like to know whether me and Ash got through the auditions. We did and the competition is in a week. I'm scared. What if I mess up? I really wanna do this for Ashley. Oh god… My life is stressful! Me and Ash are at my house… Watching' a film…_

_Ash: Zac?_

_Zac: Um hm?_

_Ash: What are we going to do?_

_Zac: What do you mean?_

_Ash: After high school… I talked to the other girls… They said that they will stay friends with the guys… But, what are we going to do? *Sits up and looks into his eyes*_

_Zac: I love you, Ash… But, I don't think that us staying together will be the best thing… I say that after high school we just stay friends… It would be waaaay too hard for us to try and keep a long distance relationship… _

_Ash: *Looks down*_

_Zac: *Lifts her head up by her chin* I love you, though… *Kisses her tenderly*_

_Ash: *Pulls away. Bites her lip* I love you, too! *Kisses him and runs her hands through his hair*_

_Zac: *Pushes her down on the bed. Takes off her top*_

_Ash: *Starts to unbutton his jeans*_

_?: Hey bro! Who's the girl? Is she your new squeeze?_

_Ash: NEW SQUEEZE?_

_Zac: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_

_Dylan: I'm back for summer break! Who's the hottie?_

_Ashley: *Gets dressed* Goodbye, Zac! *Starts to walk out*_

_Zac: Babe, wait! *Runs after her. Grabs her arm* Babe, I'm sorry my brother's such a dickhead! Want me to make it up to you?_

_Ash: *Smirks* How?_

_Zac: Well, how about I take you out to lunch for your birthday?_

_Ash: Sorry… Going shopping with the girls! *Starts to walk away again*_

_Zac: *Pulls her really close to him* Dinner, then?_

_Ash: It's a date! *Kisses him*_

_Zac: *Holds her hand* My brother is watching us…_

_Ash: Let him watch! *Kisses him deeply*_

_Zac: *Pulls away* Can I introduce you guys properly?_

_Ash: *Sighs* I guess!_

_We walked back into the house and Dylan tripped whilst trying to run to the couch, pretending he wasn't watching us…_

_Dylan: Helloooo… *Laughs nervously*_

_Zac: D, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my brother, Dylan._

_Dylan: *Stands up* Hey… *Shakes her hand*_

_Ash: Hey… _

_Zac: I'm going to go and get my phone from upstairs. *Walks upstairs*_

_Ash: *Sits down on the couch* Zac tells me you go to a private school… How is it?_

_Dylan: Boring as hell! It's an all boys school! _

_Ash: *Giggles* Poor you!_

_Dylan: Totally! *Looks into her eyes*_

_Ash: *Feels uncomfortable*_

_Dylan: *Leans in*_

_Ash: *Backs away* What are you doing?_

_Dylan: I told you I go to an all boys school! I'm horny!_

_Ash: And?_

_Dylan: Just give me one kiss! Please! I won't tell Zac! I'll leave you alone if you do. Just do me this favour!_

_Ash: No! _

_Zac: *Walks downstairs. Feels tension in the room* What's going on?_

_Ash: Your brother asked me to kiss him!_

_Zac: *Pissed* WHAT? Can I talk to you? *Doesn't wait for him to answer. Clips his ear and drags him to the kitchen*_

_Dylan: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwwwww!_

_Zac: *Let's go of him when they get in the kitchen* Care to explain yourself?_

_Dylan: I'm sorry… I'm just so horny! I have been stuck at a boys school for 6 months and I'M HORNY! *Grabs Zac's shirt* You gotta help me!_

_Zac: *Freaked out. Slowly peals him off of his shirt* I know the perfect person for you! Selena…_

_Dylan: I thought Selena moved! I miss her…_

_Zac: She moved back 3 months ago… Her and Miles are still friends… I can hook you guys up if you want! I know you've loved her since she kissed you on your cheek when you were six… *Smirks* Just don't make a move on my girl again! *Gets close to him. Whispers in his ear* Or I will have to kill you…_

_Dylan: *Scared. Gulps* Okay!_

_Zac: *Backs away and smiles* Good!_

_The next day…_

_Ash's P.O.V_

_I woke up and saw a beautiful bouquet of roses sitting by my bed. I smiled and read the card. It said:_

_To my darling, Ashley…_

_Happy 18__th__ birthday! I can't wait until our date later… _

_Beach. 7pm. Wear something that will try to make you more beautiful than you already are. I can't wait to see you!_

_Love from,_

_Your HANDSOME boyfriend_

_XxX_

_I laughed and noticed my door opening out of the corner of my eye._

_Luc: Happy birthday, twin! *Hugs her*_

_Ash: Happy birthday, twin! *Hands him a box*_

_Luc: *Opens the box and sees a dog tag necklace*_

_Ash: I have one too! *Shows him*_

_Luc: Thanks! Wanna know what I got you?_

_Ash: Duh!_

_Luc: Okay… Stand up._

_Ash: Why?_

_Luc: Do you want your gift?_

_Ash: *Stands up*_

_Luc: Now, sit down._

_Ash: *Confused. Sits down*_

_Luc: Now, pick your nose!_

_Ash: *Hits him* Luc!_

_Luc: Just wanted to see what I could get you to do! *Laughs* Now, put out your hands and close your eyes._

_Ash: *Does what he says*_

_Luc: *Drops a bracelet in her hand* Open…_

_I opened my eyes and saw a silver bracelet glistening at me. _

_Ash: Oh my god! Luc, this must have cost a fortune! _

_Luc: No, it's cool. Don't tell Mom and Dad but I bought the bracelet with the emergency money they left us last time they went away!_

_Ash: *Eyes widen* WHAT?_

_Luc: I'm kidding!_

_Ash: Thank god! They would have killed you!_

_Luc: *Laughs*_

_Ash: Thank you, Luc!_

_Luc: It's okay!_

_My parents walked in with breakfast on a tray._

_Ash's Mom and Dad: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Ashley! Happy birthday to you!_

_Ash: *Giggles* Thanks!_

_Ash's Dad: Close your eyes and stand up!_

_Ash: *Confused* What?_

_Ash's Mom: Just do it!_

_I stood up and closed my eyes. I felt someone take my hands and walk me downstairs. I heard a door open and the person pulled me. I felt an icy breeze hit my body. I stood there, barefoot, wearing my lilac pajama bottoms and a purple tank top. I was freezing._

_Ash: *Shivers* Can I go inside? I'm cold._

_Ash's Dad: Well, you can warm yourself up… IN YOUR NEW CAR!_

_Ash: WHAT? *Opens her eyes* OH MY GOD! _

_I saw a black Audi staring at me! I screamed and jumped up and down in excitement!_

_Ash: *Walks over to it* But I already have a car!_

_Ash's Dad: Well, I kind of let one of the employees drive it to get it serviced and they crashed it. *Looks at Luc* Yours too…_

_Luc: Oh man!_

_Ash's Dad: We got you a silver one!_

_Luc: OH MY GOD!_

_Ash's Dad: It's round the back. *Throws him the keys* Happy birthday, son!_

_Luc: Awesome!_

_Dad still treats me like a little girl! But he's like best friends with Luc. Now that I think about it… He always has! He treats Miley like he treats me as well. We're his little princesses!_

_Ash: *Hugs her dad* Thank you so much! *About to hug her mom*_

_Ash's Mom: *Pushes her away slightly* That's only your father's gift. My gift. *Hands a bag to Ash* _

_Ash: What's this?_

_Ash's Mom: A little present…_

_Ash: *Takes vouchers and $5000 out of the bag* OH MY GOD! What's this for?_

_Ash's Dad: Well, half of that is for your prom dress and the other half is for when you go shopping with the girls._

_Ash: Are you serious? What about the vouchers?_

_Ash's Mom: They aren't vouchers for any shop! They are vouchers to the new shop I bought for you! I thought I could give you a little corner of the shop for your own designs!_

_Ash: YOU BOUGHT ME A SHOP? OH MY GOD!_

_Ash's Mom: I made a design that I think you might like for the prom. *Whispers in her ear* I also got your brother a tux… V asked me to._

_Ash: *Giggles* Yeah! You know what he can be like…_

_Ash's Mom: *Still whispering in her ear* I'm giving you the dress for free… Those vouchers are fake! Your dad wants you to buy the dress! I just gave you the vouchers to humour him! I also designed 2 for the girls as well! I want you to go to the spa and get ready for Zac on the night of your prom. Knock him dead! I don't want your prom to be anything like our prom! *Shudders at the thought*_

_Ash: *Eyes widen* Oh my god! Thank you! What time is it?_

_Ash's Dad: It's almost 12. _

_Ash: OH MY GOD! The girls will be here soon. *Hugs them all* Thank you but I gotta go! *About to run upstairs* Where's Miley? _

_Luc: She's gone to pick up your present._

_Ash: Ok! *Runs upstairs*_

_I got ready. I looked at myself in the mirror. I've been so busy worrying about prom that I haven't even noticed that my hair has grown back to its normal length… Just in time for prom! I heard a knock on the door. _

_V&Momo: *Start singing* Happy birth-._

_Ash: Please, don't!_

_V: *Laughs* You ready?_

_Ash: Yeah… Do you guys wanna go in my new Audi?_

_V: SERIOUSLY? OH MY GOD!_

_Momo: *Squeals in excitement* By the way, Corbin's coming with us. Zac hired him to carry our bags._

_Ash: Really? How much is he paying him? _

_Momo: ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!_

_Ash: Serious?_

_V: Yep! Now, are you ready to find the perfect prom dress?_

_Ash: My mom designed one for me._

_V: I was talking to Momo._

_Ash: You guys don't have to find a dress! My mom designed 2 for you guys as well!_

_Momo: It's official… I LOVE YOUR MOM!_

_V&Ash: *Giggle*_

_I heard a knock on the door and Miley walked in with a giant box._

_Miley: Hi Ash! Happy birthday!_

_You're probably thinking that nobody apart from my parents got Luc anything. Everyone celebrated with Luc yesterday and today is my day. We didn't really have a party yesterday… We just had a sleepover… It was awesome. Joe came and apologized… He's going out with some girl now… Don't know her name… I love Joe… like a brother… Even if he did hit me… by accident… I really love Joe like a brother! And Nick… And Kevin… Nick is so cute! He is always nervous before a date with Miley and I have to give him pointers on how to impress her…_

_Ash: Thanks, sweetie! What's in the box?_

_Miley: This is from Zac and me. I didn't know what to get you and Zac couldn't have helped me enough. I checked with Mom and Dad and they said it was cool. *Puts the box on the floor*_

_I bent down and opened it. I saw a Labrador puppy sitting in the box, sleeping._

_Ash: *Whispers* Oh my god!_

_V&Momo: Awwww!_

_Ash: *Slowly picks her up* What should I name her?_

_Miley: Lola? Alicia? Caramel? Ooh! Pick Caramel! No! Pick Toffee!_

_Ash: Toffee? I like it! Miles, can you take care of her until after this date tonight. I'm going shopping with the girls and then I have to get ready for the date…_

_Miley: Ok! *Takes the dog from her and kisses her on her cheek* Happy birthday! Bye!_

_Ash: Bye!_

_Miley: *Walks out*_

_Ash: Ready?_

_V: Yeah!_

_Momo: *Hears a car horn* Oh shit! We almost forgot Cor was in the car!_

_Ash: *Giggles* Come on…_

_(At the mall… An hour later…)_

_Cor: *Carrying all of their bags* Mo, can I please go to the arcade?_

_Momo: *Turns around* Fine… Here's $10! *Hands him $10*_

_Cor: Thank you! *Hands her the bags and runs. Turns back around. Kisses her and runs*_

_Momo: *Hands some bags to the girls* Let's go in that shop! We still need to find a dress for you Ash!_

_Ash: Ooh! COME ON! *Drags them to the shop*_

_We found a dress and Corbin and were out of the mall an hour later. V and Momo came back to the house and helped me get ready. I walked down the stairs in my dress. I'll show you a picture of it from the catalogue from the shop later. It's beautiful. I walked down the stairs and saw tear in my mom's eyes. She hugged me and V drove me to the beach. Momo and Cor left surprisingly early. She only helped me get my dress on. Cor started crying when he saw me. I laughed! Sometimes I wonder if he really is straight! I walked over to the beach and waved bye to V. I looked in my purse for my lipstick and saw 5 condoms and a note. The note said:_

_Safety first!_

_Love V&Momo_

_P.S. Have fun!_


	10. Birthday Wishes

I giggled. I took off my shoes and walked over to a figure standing on the beach. He was looking at the ocean. He was wearing a suit.

Ash: Hello stranger…

He turned around and looked at me and smiled. I guess it's time to show you what I was wearing.

.

Of course I wasn't wearing all of the accessories! I didn't want Zac to think I was crazy! He looked me up and down.

Zac: Oh… my… GOD!

Ash: *Giggles. Wraps her arms around his neck*

Zac: You… look… WOW!

Ash: *Smirks* I know!

Zac: *Leans in to kiss her*

Cor: *Fake French accent* Dinner is served!

I turned to look at him and almost burst out laughing! He had his hair tied up in a mini ponytail. He was wearing all black with a white apron and had a fake moustache on.

Cor: *Normal voice* Shut up!

Zac: $95!

Cor: Damn it!

Zac: $90!

Cor: *Grumbles* Follow me… *Walks over to a picnic basket and blanket laid out on the beach*

I sat down next to Zac and he fed me some chicken whilst still eating his food.

Zac: Last piece… *Puts it in my mouth*

Ash: That was nice…

Zac: Really? I couldn't have any. Corbin's mom only made me some fish…

Ash: Aww… Want some? *Bites her lip*

Zac: But you just… *Catches on* Ohh… *Smirks*

Ash: *Leans in*

Zac: *Leans in*

Cor: Desert is served. *Puts the desert down and walks away*

Zac: $85…

Ash: *Giggles. Kisses him gently*

Zac: *Kisses her roughly and starts to run his hand up her dress*

Ash: *Pulls away* Ooh… Yummy! Chocolate mousse and whipped cream for desert! *Winks at him*

Zac: *Groans* You're such a tease.

Ash: *Picks up the cup that has the brownie and whipped cream on top and tries to lick the cream out of it. Puts the cup down*

Zac: You have whipped cream on your face.

Ash: Where? *Feels around her face*

Zac: Right… *Kisses her nose* Here…

Ash: *Looks into his eyes* I think I have some on my lip…

Zac: *Leans in*

Ash: *Leans in too*

Zac: *Shouts* Sucker! *Stands up and runs away*

Ash: *Stands up and chases after him* You are so dead!

Zac: *Quickly rolls up his trousers. Runs back towards her. Picks her up*

Ash: *Kicks her legs. Giggles* Zac! Put me down!

Zac: *Runs over to the water*

Ash: PUT ME DOWN!

(Meanwhile… With Corbin)

He walked over to the blanket and watched what they were doing and laughed.

Zac: Alright! *Holds onto her arm and leg and drops her*

Ash: *Nearly hits the water* ZAC! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Zac: *Walks with her hanging. Loses his balance and falls on top of her onto the sand*

Ash: *Laughs*

Zac: *Laughs. Looks into her eyes. Stops laughing*

Ashley: *Stops laughing too. Runs her fingers through his hair. Leans up*

Zac: *Leans down and kisses her*

Just as we kissed, the tide came in and soaked us but we didn't stop kissing. Zac pulled away and leant down to whisper in my ear.

Zac: My parent's beach house is around the corner…

Ash: Let's go…

We got to the beach house 10 minutes later. He opened the door and pushed me to go inside. I saw V, Momo, Miley, Cor, Nick, Kevin and Joe. They were laughing in the sitting room. I was shocked. V walked over and hugged me. So did the others.

Ash: What are you guys doing here?

Zac had told Corbin where he was planning on taking me after the date and Corbin got pissed with Zac because of the whole money thing and invited everyone there so we couldn't have our 'fun'.

Cor: *Hugs Zac and whispers in his ear* Haha!

Zac: *Whispers* I hate you!

Cor: *Laughs*

Ash: *Giggles* Where's Luc?

V: Corbin forgot to invite him! THE BIRTHDAY BOY!

Cor: Sorry!

Luc walked in and blah blah blah… You know what happens. We all went back to the beach.

Ash: *Kicks off her shoes and runs into the water until she's waist deep. Shouts back to the others* Anyone coming? *Smiles*

The rest of the guys followed… After about an hour I started to shiver. We were all sitting on the sand, watching the stars. Zac had his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe… secure…

Zac: You cold, babe?

Ash: *Nods*

Zac: *Takes off his jacket and wraps it around her*

Ash: But, now, you're cold…

Zac: *Whispers in her ear* I can think of some things you can do to me to warm me up. *Kisses her neck without the others seeing*

Ash: *Whispers* Zac, stop it!

Zac: *Smirks. Kisses her head*

Joe: I'm going to shoot off… Remember not to party too hard! We got school tomorrow! *Stands up*

Ash: Well, thanks for coming. *Hugs him and kisses his cheek*

Kevin: *Stands up* I'm going too! *Points to his cheek*

Ash: *Giggles. Kisses his cheek*

Nick: I'm going with these buffoons! *Hugs Ash. Slaps Luc on the head and runs*

Luc: I'm going to kill him!

V: *Giggles*

Miley: I'm going home now… That dog tired me out! Bye guys! *Waves. Shouts* Hey Nick! Wait up!

We went back to the house and watched a movie. Everyone was happy until Corbin ruined the moment.

Cor: Hey… Do you guys realize that this is one of the last times we will be together?

The girls: *Start to tear up*

Zac: Thanks for ruining a perfectly good day even more, Cor!

Cor: I'm just telling the truth…

Ash: Have you guys noticed we don't have a spot?

Momo: A what?

Ash: A spot… Somewhere to hang out… A place only we know about… Wait… Luc?

Luc: Mm hm?

Ash: Remember, Mom told us that after her disaster of a prom, her and Dad went to the Big Hill and that's where they first… yeah…

Luc: Ewwww! Mom and Dad did it on the Big Hill?

Ash: *Giggles* Yeah… Mom said Dad built a mini house up there for Mom, Dad and their friends to hang out but after high school they never had time to go up there and enjoy it… He put furniture and everything in it. His friends were training to become builders and they helped him. I went up there last year and with a bit of cleaning and Mom and Dad's permission, it could become our spot!

V: Can we go after school tomorrow?

Ash: Of course!

Zac: Awesome idea!

Cor: We can have our own little party up there after prom.

Ash: I think they built 4 bedrooms in there. The furniture is kind of outdated but we can refurbish it.

Cor: 4 BEDROOMS? I thought it was just a mini house?

Ash: My dad got kind of carried away when they were building it…

V: *Laughs. Yawns* Can we go now? I'm tired…

Luc: I'm going to V's house. I walked here anyways…

Cor: Gimme a ride home? *Looks at Momo*

Momo: Sure... Bye Ash! Bye Zac!

Ash&Zac: Bye!

V&Luc: *Wave* Bye! *Leave*

Cor&Momo: *Leave*

Zac: *Shuts the door behind them* I guess it's just-.

I ran to him and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I smashed my lips onto his. We struggled upstairs and into one of the rooms. We fell on the bed and I tugged on the button on his trousers. I unzipped them and pulled them down. He pulled my dress over my head and pulled my panties down. He positioned himself between my legs. He fingered me and I moaned into the kiss.

Ash: Zac...

I felt his dick becoming harder and harder through his boxers. I unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his chest. I heard my phone ring and I quickly grabbed it from my bag. It was Cor.

Cor: Whatcha doing?

Ash: I'm about to screw your friend. Any more questions?

Cor: Eww! *Grossed out* You could have just not answered the phone! *Hangs up*

Ash: *Giggles. Throws her phone on the bed*

Zac: *Kisses her neck*

Ash: *Moans* Zac…

Zac's P.O.V

I loved hearing her moan my name. She pulled down my boxers and slid a condom onto me. I entered her slowly. She tugged on my hair and pulled me closer to her. I pulled her left leg over my right shoulder and leant forward. I love the fact that she is so flexible. I slowly inched my whole dick into her.

Ash: *Screams*

Zac: *Pulls out a little* Sorry…

Ash: No… It's alright...Carry on… *Smiles*

Zac: *Smiles back. Tries it again*

Ash: *Bites her lip and arches her back* Mmm…

Zac: *Thrusts into her slowly*

I felt her becoming wetter and wetter. I've never put my whole dick into her before. I'm usually scared to but tonight… I don't know… I shoved my dick in her as far as it could go. She cummed. I cummed. She moaned. I groaned.

Zac: *Kisses her chest*

Ash: *Moans*

Zac: *Thrusts faster and bites her nipples*

Ash: Oh my god! *Throws her head back*

Zac: I'm gonna-

Ash: *Moans loudly. Cums*

Zac: *Cums and falls on top of Ashley. Pants*

Ash: You ain't done yet! *Flips him over and lowers herself onto his dick*

Zac: *Groans*

Ash: *Rides him harder and faster then ever. Moans. Turns around so her back is facing him*

Zac: *Leans up and hugs her from behind. Leans back on the bed again*

Ash: *Throws her head back. Turns around again*

Zac: *Leans up and kisses her*

Ash: *Runs her hands through his hair*

Zac: *Rests his hands on her hips and pulls her down hard*

Ash: *Rests her hands on his chest. Scratches his pecks.*

Zac: Ow! *Cums again*

Ash: *Still riding him. Has an orgasm. Slows down until she comes to a stop*

Zac&Ash: *Fall onto the bed*

Zac: Oh… my… god!

Ash: That was… amazing!

Zac: *Kisses her*

Our bodies were sticky from all of the sweat. She started to get up and walk to the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway and I sat up.

Ash: Coming to join me for Round 3? *Walks into the bathroom*

Zac: *Smirks. Gets another condom from her bag and runs after her*

She was already in the bath. I sat in between her legs and started massaging her feet.

Ash: *Closes her eyes* Mmmm… That feels nice…

I got my foot and use my toes to stroke her pussy. I pushed one of my toes into her. She gasped and grabbed my foot.

Zac: *Smirks*

Ash: *Crawls towards him and puts some bubbles on his chest. Kisses his chest*

Zac: *Watches her*

Ash: *Moves further and further down until she reaches his dick. Smirks at him and puts her head under water. Starts to suck his dick*

Zac: Oh my GOD!

Ash: *Comes up for air and starts to stroke his dick. Kisses him. Takes the condom out of his hand, takes off the old one and puts the new one on him*

Zac: *Whispers in her ear* Get out of the bath and bend over the bath.

Ash: *Does as he says*

Zac: *Bends down behind her and starts to lick her pussy*

Ash: *Moans*

Zac: *Shoves his tongue into her pussy*

Ash: Zaaaac! Just hurry up!

Zac: *Fingers her as he stands up*

Ash: *Cums*

Zac: *Plunges his dick into her. Thrusts slowly at first*

Ash: *Moans louder*

Zac: *Thrusts faster*

Ash: Oh fuck! ZAC!

Zac: *Thrusts as fast as he can* Oh shit! *Picks her up and spins her around. Thrusts into her*

Ash: *Wraps her arms around his neck* Oh god! *Has an orgasm. Scratches his back*

Zac: *Groans. Cums. Rests her on the counter*

Ash: *Breathes heavily* Wow…

Zac: Wow…

Ash: *Kisses him and rests her head on his shoulder. Falls asleep*

Zac: That was the best. Ash? Ash? *Looks at her and sees her sleeping. Picks her up (with his dick still inside of her). Lies her down on the bed and slowly takes his dick out of her*

Ash: *Moans in her sleep*

Zac: *Smiles. Lies down next to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Pulls a sheet so that it covers both of them. Kisses her head and falls asleep*

(The next day…)

Ash's P.O.V

I woke up and felt sticky. I looked up and saw Zac sleeping peacefully. I slowly pealed myself off of Zac and looked at my phone. 6:27. I looked down at my necklace and picked it up. I stroked it and felt something on the back. I flipped it over and saw an inscription. It said, 'Property of Z.' I laughed and got off the bed. I pulled on my panties and bra. I looked down and saw Zac's shirt. I put that on too. I felt someone hold my hand. I looked back and saw Zac smiling at me from the bed.

Ash: *Smiles* Good morning.

Zac: *Smiles* Good morning. *Pulls her back in to bed and wraps his arms around her*

Ash: I've got to go make breakfast. *Squirms to get out of his arms*

Zac: I don't want breakfast. I want to sleep.

Ash: You've been sleeping for 10 hours!

Zac: I would have slept for longer if you didn't invite me to round 3!

Ash: You know you enjoyed it!

Zac: *Smiles* Yeah… but still! Come and sleep with me!

Ash: Fine! By the way, you owe me a present!

Zac: I was going to give it to you after they left but SOMEONE attacked me!

Ash: *Giggles*

Zac: *Reaches into the drawer by the bed and hands her a small box*

Ash: What's this?

Zac: Open it.

I opened it and saw…


End file.
